


Will I see You Again?

by brayr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, First Love, Hogwarts, Mild Language, Protective Fred Weasley, Sad and Happy, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brayr/pseuds/brayr
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Will I see You Again?

Today was the day. The Triwizard champions were going to be picked today. We all sat in a cold room, watching people put their names into the goblet of fire. I sat down on the wooden bleachers observing everyone around me, I saw Herminoe reading her book as usual, Ron and Harry in the back talking with each other, and then I seen it. I tensed up as I saw Cedric walk up to the large cup that had blue flames coming out of the top. He threw a piece of paper in and glanced at me, we’ve been dating for three years now, and he still didn’t have the nerves to tell me he was entering. I walked over to him and punched him shortly after he put his name in, “What the fuck? Why didn’t you tell me you were entering Cedric?!” I asked, not caring if I was making a scene.

“Baby I-” He started trying to calm me down. He usually could, he was the only one who could. He knew it too. Everybody knew it.

I shook him off, “No. Don’t. I don’t want to see you right now.” I walked off starting to cry, he was all I had. The closest thing I had to family. I went to the Hufflepuff common room and sat down on the silky couch, pulling my knees to my chest letting my tears dry on my face like I did when I was younger. I was angry, so so angry. After a little while I started to calm down. I walked away and cleaned myself up for dinner. I headed down to the Great Hall a little early and help with whatever there was to help with. Not long after students from all houses started to flood in, all hungry, especially the quidditch players coming in from practicing. I sat down at the Hufflepuff table in between two of my best friends, Cedric sat across from me like he did everyday, but today I wanted nothing to do with him. I glared at him from across the table before becoming overly interested in the food on my plate. 

“y/n, look at me.” He whispered softly reaching over to lift my chin up, being unsuccessful. I shook his hand away.

“What?” I asked with a sharp attitude in my voice, I sighed and softened my expression, “What is it?” I took his hand softly, deciding to give him a chance. 

“I didn’t tell you I was entering because I knew you wouldn’t let me do it. But I had to. For my parents, that’s all they’ve been talking about for the past two months.” He explained to me with soft eyes.

I nodded and smiled a little, “I understand, and forgive you.” 

My best friend, Vanessa, looked to me, “Why are you two bickering about that?! Did you hear the news?” 

I looked to Cedric as he nodded. I shook my head, “What news??” I asked looking back and forth between them.

“Potter has been selected for the fourth Triwizard Tournament champion!” Vanessa explained.

“But he’s only fourteen?!” I said pausing, “and isn’t there supposed to be three champions? Not four?” 

Cedric nodded, “nobody else knows what happened either, not even Harry himself knows what’s going on-”

One of his friends cut him off, “That’s bull shit! I bet he got someone to put his name in there for him!” he exclaimed laughing.

“No, Harry wouldn’t do that.” I said shaking my head. I’ve known Harry since his first year. We’ve become like brother and sister despite the age difference, “Ced? When’s the first task?” I asked looking up to him.” 

“Two days from now.” He informed me, “tomorrow is all of the interviews and such.” He said sighing. 

“You’re gonna do great.” I reassured him, squeezing his hand gently.

The next day, people started to interview me. Even though I wasn’t a champion, but since I was so close with two out of four of them. The whole day was exhausting. I came back to the common room to find a sleepy Cedric sitting down on the couch. I cuddled up with him and smiled, “tiring day?” 

“You have no idea..” He grumbled wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close, “Did you find anything out about Harry?”

“Sort of.” I yawned, “cmon, lets go to bed, you have a busy day tomorrow.” I got up and tried to pull Cedric up with me. 

He groaned and barely moved, “I don’t wanna, come lay back down.” He whined.

I giggled, “No babe, we have to go to bed.” I eventually got him up and into his own bed, “Now goodnight you goof.” I smiled and gave him a kiss. I stumbled over to my dorm and climbed into my bed falling asleep in only a few minuets. 

I remember sitting in the stands, it was November 24th, 1994, my yellow quidditch jacket with the name ‘Diggory’ painted on the back in red. I pulled the matching yellow and black gloves over my cold hands. I jumped hearing the sound of a canon. I stood up to see my boyfriend, Cedric Diggory, walk out of a large tent. I bit my lip, already terrified. I guess you could imagine my freight when I saw the Swedish Short- Snout that Cedric had to go up against. 

I remember praying silently to myself, Cedric was all I had. I held my breath, tears coming to my eyes once Cedric had finished. I ran down to him and jumped into his arms, “Thank god..” I whispered. Once he let go I punched him lightly, “God dammit Cedric! You could’ve died!” I yelled at him before he pressed his lips against mine.

“I’m not going to die darling, I promise.” He reassured me while caressing my cheek. We didn’t have much time until people came in flooding Cedric with questions, then they turned to me. I guess we weren’t going to get many chances to talk alone. 

“Are you his girlfriend?” One of the reporters asked.

“Do you approve of him participating in the tournament?”

“He could die.”

I shook my head, “that doesn’t concern you.” I gave a gentle smile to the reporters. They got bored quickly then went to go question Viktor Krum, “Do you have to keep doing this? I don’t want to lose you.. I can’t lose you.”

Cedric sighed and shook his head, “I can’t.. You’re not going to lose me. I’m not dying. Not today, or tomorrow, not for awhile. I’m always going to be with you, for the rest of our lives.” 

I nodded and hugged him tightly, “I love you, Cedric Diggory.” I told him, tears in my eyes.

“I love you too, y/n y/l/n.” He replied pulling me close. He let me go when it was time for him to leave. I sighed not wanting to let go. I stood there in the dead grass for a few moments before heading to the common room, waiting to celebrate.


End file.
